


First Encounter

by Cxellover



Series: In Darkest Night [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John thinks about his first encounter with Sherlock which is not what Sherlock thinks it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> OK this is my alternate idea that John not Jim is the criminal mastermind that Sherlock is looking for. There are warnings here for a reason. This is Dark!John with no morals or sympathy. Just FYI

_John watched as Sherlock did lord knows what on his computer. Sherlock was biting his lower lip in concentration. It took John back to the first time that he met Sherlock but before Sherlock had really met him._

Jim had called him and asked him to come by the “blue house” because they, Seb and him, had something to show him.

“This had better be good Jimmy. I have a lot on my plate today and coming to this den of inequity was not the menu.”

“Oh John, you know I wouldn’t call you for anything trivial. This is something so very special that has to be experienced first hand.”

John looked at Seb who nodded in agreement. That got John’s interest. If his Tiger thought it was worth his time, then it was. John could see that Jim was vibrating at the thought of whatever he deemed so important.

“Couldn’t this have waiting until I got back from Afghanistan?”

“But Jooooohn, you’ll be gone for a while and this need to be seen now.”

John sighed and kissed Jim, “OK pet show me.”

Jim took John’s hand in his and led him deeper into the house and up to one of the former bedrooms. Jim opened the door and stepped back to let Jim look in.

In the room was a young man on his knees on a thin mattress. He looked as if he was made of marble. His hair was an unruly mop of black curls. He had been tied in a rather intricate pattern of red and black ropes. The pattern only accentuated the ethereal beauty of the boy. He had a leather blindfold on and he was panting slightly. His cock had been tided up in a leather sheath but it was obvious that he was highly aroused. 

Jim stepped into the room and crossed to the man. He grabbed a hand full of curls and pulled the head back. There was a gasp of pain and a moan of desire all at once that went straight to John’s cock.

He had to give Jim credit, Jim knew what he liked and he liked this a lot.

“Now Sherly, you are going to be a good boy and do as you are told? No mouthing off. I want you to put that clever tongue of yours to some creative use. Do it and I’ll give you your candy. Do you understand?”

Sherly bit his lower lip and nodded as much as he could considering Jim hadn’t let his hair go.

“Open your mouth” came the command and the young man did so. Jim gestured that John should give that open mouth a try.

John decided that fingers should go before cock to make sure this was not some kind of trap. He inserted his thumb on pressed on the man’s tongue. The tongue immediately starting licking around his thumb. The lips closed giving pressure and suction as well. John’s cock only grew harder.

Slowly he worked Sherly from his thumb to three fingers. He removed the fingers and placed his straining member in front of the boy. 

“You know what to do Sherly. We have played this game before” said Jim as he stroked the black curls.

The young man struggled a bit to get more up on his knees so his mouth was right a crotch level. He un-button and unzipped John’s trousers with his teeth. He then licked John’s erection through the cloth for a bit. He took his teeth and pulled the cloth out of the way allowing John’s cock to pop free of its imprisonment.

The blow job that followed was something that John would categorize as a religious experience. This kid knew what he was doing and was well practiced in what felt good. In too short of time John found himself grabbing the young man’s head and thrusting down into that beautiful mouth. He swore he got harder hearing the sounds that Sherly made as he gagged and moaned his way through the act. Finally John came harder than he had in an age and the bound figure in front of him took it all. 

John let go of the head and stepped back. The young man fell to his side on the mattress.

John restored the order of his clothing. He could see the young man again biting his lower lip. There was a little drool and cum leaking out one corner of his mouth and at that moment John knew he had to have this ‘Sherly’ all to himself.

Jim nodded to Seb who went to the cabinet in the room and pulled out a loaded syringe. He handed it to Jim who had found a vein in the arm by pulling on one of the ropes that tied up the young man.

“Such a good boy” Jim crooned “Such a good boy. And good boy’s deserve candy, don’t they?”

The figure on the floor nodded vigorously and said in a deep throaty voice, “Please?!?!”  
Jim injected whatever concoction that Seb had handed to him and the man on the floor groaned in appreciation. 

John felt his cock twitch again at the sound. Damn he wanted to do all kinds of things to that body.

Jim handed Seb the empty syringe and said, “Untie him and clean him up. Then dump him in the usual place.”

Seb nodded and look towards John.

John smiled and nodded.

Jim and John left the room.

“Well?” came the eager question.

“He is a find Jim. But he is also a junkie and you know how I feel about junkies.”

“What if I can get him to clean up? He is disease free. I have been very careful about playing with him.”

John thought about it for less than a minute but waited a while to saying anything to Jim just to make him nervous.

“Tell you what. We’ll revisit this after I get back.”

Jim looked like he had given him the biggest Christmas present in the world. 

“But Jim, he has to be clean by then. Do you understand?”

Jim started to nod but found himself slammed into a wall with John’s hands wrapped in his hair in a rather painful way.

“Do You Understand? I want this man. I want him as my pet and my toy but I want him to want to be my pet and my toy. I want him to join me of his own free will not under the promises of another high.”

“Yes, John.”

“And Jim, anyone takes his ass before I do, I’ll cut them a new one. Are we clear?”

“Yes Sir.”

John then slapped Jim’s face hard, “Good boy. Remember who is in charge here.”

“You Master” said Jim looking at the floor.

John ruffled Jim’s hair and brought him in for a hug. Jim melted into John.

“You did well Jim. I am proud of you. Now you can come.”

And Jim came in his pants at just the sound of his Master’s voice.

_Sherlock looked at John, “What?”_

_“Nothing” came the reply._

_“You have that look on your face” said Sherlock._

_“What look would that be?”_

_Sherlock opened his mouth and quickly closed it. He went back to the computer muttering something._

_John smiled. Things were going according to plan. Now onto the next part of taming his pet Sherlock._

**Author's Note:**

> This series will continue. I have a bunch of twisted ideas for it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are my encouragement to see if these pieces are working for readers.
> 
> Also if you have any suggestions for things you might like to see me write, please feel free to do so. I am always looking for suggestions.


End file.
